Alternative ending to Naruto, and others
by the4elements
Summary: Naruto one-shots. Alternative ending to Naruto, alternative ending of the Itachi/Sasuke fight, alternative ending of the Haku and Zabuza arc, etc. Warning: a lot of characters are going to die. A LOT.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: just a story I wrote for fun after being disappointed by Naruto's so-called end. It takes place in the moment after the goddess whose name I forgot was defeated, when Sasuke says he wants to be a bad guy so all the countries can become allies. (Btw, I have to say that's quite an original idea. But the way he put it, it sounded quite naïve). Anyway, they're both about to lose their arms when Kakashi arrives.**

Kakashi saw them fighting the way they had four years before. Only this time, stopping them from killing each other by just grabbing their wrists wasn't possible. He had to kill one of them and he had to do it right away. It had to be Sasuke. He hated it, because he had always cared for Sasuke. They had a lot in common. But he was the traitor, the one who'd run away, so over Naruto, it had to be him.

Kakashi used his Chidori one last time, and his hand pierced through Sasuke's body, taking his heart away.

"No!" Naruto screamed.

Kakashi pulled his hand away, letting Sasuke fall on the ground. Naruto ran to his side and kneeled next to him.

"Why? Why'd you do it? Why didn't you let him live?"

"It would've killed you both. Sasuke was going insane, Naruto. Insane with his will for revenge. There was no going back for him. You've heard him say it himself countless time. He was suffering. He should've died long ago."

"But why him, why?" Naruto's body was now shaking, and tears were running down his eyes. He started to hyperventilate and fell to the ground. "Why?" he said one more time. Then, he lost consciousness.

A man arrived.

Kakashi told him, "Take this boy and bring him to the village so he can be buried. I'm taking the other one to the hospital."

Kakashi was sitting at a bar, drinking sake. _Maybe I could've saved them both. Maybe Sasuke didn't have to die. I think I shouldn't have interfered at all._

"Kakashi," Tsunade called him. "Mind if I sit with you."

"Have a seat."

"I've got bad news," Tsunade said.

"Go ahead. Don't try to spare me."

"Naruto ran away from the hospital and was found dead, his wrists sliced open."

No one spoke.

Then Kakashi spoke with an emotion even he couldn't describe. A mix of anger, cynicism, and grief. He said, "Jiraiya was one hell of a bastard, wasn't he?"

Tsunade smiled sadly.

"Hope. As if such a thing exists," Kakashi said.

"People can only hope there'll be hope, uh?"

Kakashi nodded. He was doing all he could to feel indifferent, and he probably was, but there was a part of him thinking that Naruto was dead. That the boy who saved so many lives and brought back peace when it was the least expected was dead. That the most joyful boy was dead of suicide. Death could be one hell of an ironic bastard.

But why did he care about Naruto's death?

All in all he was just another corpse in the war.

 **Author Note: If you didn't get it, the last line is a reference to Pink Floyd's Another Brick In The Wall.**

 **And about the irony in Naruto's death, I think it comes from the feeling I get when I think that John Lennon was shot dead. That the man who once sang "Imagine there's nothing to die or kill for" got killed. R.I.P. John Lennon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author notes: I really enjoyed writing this one shot - although it feels quite short; by the way, if you think there's anyway I could make it any longer, please review. Do you think I should write another one shot about an alternative ending. Like, for Death Note, or the Hunger Games, or the Divergent, or even the Godfather? If so, please review and tell me. Thank you a lot for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** **It's been a long time since I haven't written a oneshot. I hope you'll like this one.**

* * *

"Kill me," Haku asked of Naruto.

"I-I can't."

"I killed your friend."

Naruto clenched his fists. _This can't be!_

"Zabuza!" Haku screamed.

Naruto turned around and saw Kakashi-sensei standing over Zabuza - Zabuza's corpse. It was lying in a pool of its own blood.

Haku knelt down besides Zabuza. He wept. Kakashi just stood there, watching the boy. Naruto ran over to Sasuke and Sakura, who was also crying. He realized that his friends was just as dead as Zabuza. He fought back the tears and turned back to Haku and Kakashi.

"You monster," Haku muttered. "How could you kill him?"

Kakashi didn't answer anything.

"Do you know what it feels like to lose the person you've sworn to protect?" Haku shouted at Kakashi.

Naruto was astounded. Why wasn't Kakashi-sensei doing anything? Haku seemed to have gone crazy.

The last person Naruto ever saw was Haku. Although he was able to catch a glimpse of Kakashi-sensei's grieved face as he watched the people he had sworn to protect get killed.

* * *

Sakura was dead now. Kakashi hadn't been able to do anything. None of his muscles had responded. He had had to watch his three teammates get killed.

Haku was standing in front of him. "Do you see what it feels like now?"

Kakashi couldn't take it anymore. First his father. Then Obito. Then Rin. And Minato. And now his students. He had to put an end to all of this. But what if he just deserved it? After all, he did have the soul of an assassin. Maybe he just deserved to lose all the people he loved.

"I guess we're even now." He managed to speak.

Haku stared at him and walked away. Kakashi could have sworn he had seen the boy give him a sympathetic smile.

Kakashi walked away, and was never seen in Konoha again.

* * *

 **A/N: I'll think I'll have to rewrite this one, because I feel like it's really bad.**


End file.
